


Mute Jealousy

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: TWEWY AU [2]
Category: Durarara!!, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Major Character Injury, Mute! Izaya, Other, Players, Reapers, Reapers Game, slow burn kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: Shizuo wasn't his, and he wasn't Shizuo's. so he didn't understand where this jealousy came form when he watched Shizuo start up a conversation up with Vorona. and honestly, he wasn't going to just stand there and keep watching either.





	Mute Jealousy

Izaya's eye twitched slightly, his grip tightening around his own arm as he glared daggers at at the two blondes chatting away with each other. Despite the mission having no time limit, Izaya still didn't trust anything going on in this place. Not like he could voice his opinion or really rush his partner. It had been three days into the game and much to Izaya's displeasure Shizuo had somehow ran into Vorona, who apparently was a reaper for the game. He had known the two were close, considering how they were alike in some aspects and they both worked for Tom. She was strong, so was Shizuo, both were people of few words, both seen as (at least in Izaya's eyes) monsters. They balanced each other out, she was pretty, Shizuo is a handsome man with the capabilities of protecting their significant other.

All in all- Izaya hated her. Hates her with every fiber of his being. And that was strange considering his love for humans.

"So, how long have you been a reaper anyway? And Tom to, right?" Izaya rolled his eyes at the question Shizuo asked her, he kept his arms stubbornly crossed over his chest as he listened to the question. He wondered if Shizuo felt a bit betrayed that his precious Tom kept that secret from him. But then again it's not like even he would believe it either. Considering only those near death or dead could see the UG.

"For as long as I can remember to tell you the truth. Tom only recently became a reaper just last year. We had a suspension something happened to you when you didn't show up for work. He immediately suggested checking here. When we did, we couldn't find you until today. Needless to say, I'm sorry your stuck with Orihara as your partner."

At the woman's words, Izaya glared. He felt anger flare up and it didn't help that Shizuo didn't try to deny her words or even fight back at them. But then again, why would he? The two never got along anyway. So why would that change now? He remembered Kine's words from their second day- 'Trust your partner, otherwise you won't survive.'. yeah, like that was going to happen. Izaya didn't trust anyone aside from Kine. He didn't trust Shinra, he didn't trust his sisters, he didn't trust Shiki, he trusted no one. And it was clear that he didn't trust Shizuo and he didn't trust him.

"Short end of the stick, but it's not so bad. Can't talk so I don't gotta hear his goddamn voice."

 _'Screw you.'_ was the single thought that ran through Izaya's mind as he turned and started to walk away. He had never needed anyone to look out for him before, he sure as hell didn't need it now. Especially from Shizuo. Why did he feel so angry watching the two blondes casually talking with anyone he couldn't be entirely sure. After all, he hated them both, he held no affection for them, never had. But the two days he did spend with Shizuo the two had learned a few things about each other that they had previously never knew about. Much to his own displeasure as he had never intended to get that close to the other male.

And clearly it had been a mistake to do so. He hadn't even realized how far he had gotten from the man until he decided to look up. He was by Sunshine 60, a good ways away from his partner. He let out a soundless huff, leaning back against a wall as he watched the people from the RG walk by, not even sparing him a glance. He had to wonder how he would feel if it was just him stuck here and Shizuo back in the RG. Going about his daily business without so much as a care in the world. Maybe he would be pleased, after all he wouldn't be around causing him grief or starting fights. He wouldn't be sending gangs after him either.

He'd be happily spending time with Vorona and Tom. The three perfectly content with their day, with their life. Especially if he wasn't around to piss Shizuo off and distract him from his actual job. His frowned deepened, though it turned into something more...sad then angry. If he wasn't around, did that mean he would spend most of his time with the Russian woman on his mind? Would he be trying to romance her and would she be trying to romance him? If they weren't already a couple that is. He reached up, his hand touching his throat as he stared at the endless amount of people walking the streets of Ikebukuro. He felt angry, he wanted to scream, to shout, to insult, to wound someone. But he couldn't, and not like anyone would hear him anyway. He was a ghost after all, or something like that. In reality there wasn't any logic to his anger and jealousy, after all Shizuo wasn't his and he didn't belong to Shizuo. The ex-bartender could be with whomever he desired, and Izaya couldn't really interfere considering most people (women to be exact) didn't care for Shizuo's temper or his monster strength.

With a soundless sigh, he slumped back against the wall completely. Allowing himself to relax in defeat. He was only snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of loud snarling. He slowly looked up and froze at the sight of three wolf like noise. Izaya frowned, tensing up nervously as he slowly stood up straight. Maybe wandering off away from his partner hadn't been such a good idea.

000

"Shit! He was just here! He couldn't have gone that far!" Shizuo shouted as he ran down the street, his eyes frantically searching for his now missing partner. When the day started, and they received their mission and found out they had no time limit, Shizuo didn't see the need to hurry up with it and complete, especially when he spotted Vorona. He had been wondering how she and Tom were doing and was even worried about the two. Not like Vorona couldn't defend herself and Tom, she wad a strong woman, a trained killer; but still. He found himself worrying nonetheless.

Izaya hadn't been pleased that Shizuo wanted to take his time with the mission today, he could tell by the glare on his face and by how tense he was the entire time. His annoyance only seemed to get worse when he stopped to talk to his work partner. He knew Izaya had this weird love for humans, but his eyes held nothing but pure dislike when they landed on the sight of the blonde woman. He refused to even greet her or acknowledge her when they approached her. He had completely ignored the man for in favor of talking with the Russian woman and finding out anything and everything he could about this place and the game.

Which turned out to be a mistake because now his mute partner was missing. between Ikebukuro and Shinjuku, Izaya could literally be anywhere. And from what Vorona had been saying and from what Kine told them, Reapers and Noise took advantage of unsuspecting players. Especially if they were found alone, and that thought terrified the blonde. Sure, he never liked Izaya. Not since their high school days, but after hearing everything he had heard from Celty, Shinra, Kine and now Vorona; he found himself worried about his mute partner.

"Shizuo," Vorona called, reaching out and grabbing his arm, stopping him from running. For a moment she could tell he wanted to pull away and snap at her. She opened her mouth to respond, to give her reason for stopping them but paused when her cellphone started to go off, she pulled it from her pocket and put it up to her ear. "Yes?" There was a pause before she nodded. "I'll bring him over. How is he?" There was a wince and the sound of a clearly upset Kine from the other end. Shizuo felt his blood run could, even if he couldn't hear what he was saying. "Understood, I'll bring him."

"Who-"

"Kine found him." She cut in, walking ahead of him and motioning for the bigger blonde to follow. He did so wordlessly, though she didn't give an explanation he had a feeling he was in for a scolding from the older man. But part of him had a feeling that Kine wouldn't be so angry if something hadn't happened to Izaya.

He just hoped of something did happen to the raven that it wasn't so bad.

000

"Izaya!" Came the oddly sounding concerned and relieved shout from the front door of the small cafe. Looking up from his cup of coffee Izaya stared at his blonde haired partner with shock, though that quickly faded into a glare at the sight of Vorona following him in. He rolled his eyes and looked away, fully intending to ignore Shizuo. Though it was apparent Shizuo had other plans, considering one moment he was the door and the next Shizuo was st his side, grabbing his face between his hands, frantically checking him over. "Are you hurt? What hurts? Anything broken?" Izaya raised a brow and shook his head slowly and as best as he could.

"Thank you, Vorona. You can go now. There are a few players who've already completed the mission." Kine said, his tone even but cold. The woman nodded as she waved her goodbyes to the group before exiting the building. "Do you two just not get it? Do you two not understand how serious this game is? You NEED to TRUST YOUR PARTNER. Otherwise your good as dead. I don't care whatever beef you two have with each other, but you need to start working together. You need trust each other and open up to each other if your going to survive. I can't save you whenever you decide to run off on your own." Shizuo and Izaya both flinched at his words. "Talk your shit out, and you can come get me once your done. I upgraded Izaya's phone so he should be able to type out what he wants to say now."

With that, the man walked out of the building, though he stayed just outside of the front doors. There was an awkward silence, mostly from Shizuo considering Izaya couldn't speak, even if he wanted to. Sighing, the blonde looked up at his mute partner, frowning at the sight of a recently cleaned up bite wound on his right wrist. "You got attacked by Noise, didn't you?" He asked, Izaya looked to the bigger man then followed his gaze to the recently cleaned wound. "Jesus Christ- where the hell did you go? Why did you run off on your own? Do you realize you could've gotten killed?"

Izaya rolled his eyes, though the look of annoyance didn't quite reach his Ruby colored eyes. He picked up his phone, his fingers typing away on the screen before he turned it so the blonde could read the words.

_ 'Didnt want to ruin the beautiful reunion. You were so clearly happy to see her, you wouldn't have noticed if I was still there or not anyway, so I did you the favor of leaving.' _

Shizuo stared st the screen before looking up at Izaya who pulled his phone back, setting it down and taking a drink of his coffee. Shizuo didn't need anything else to figure out why Izaya had been so upset. "Are you kidding me? Did you literally run off, putting yourself in danger because you were jealous? Oh Jesus Christ-" he snorted a bit, laughing. Which seemed to be the wrong thing to do if the flash of momentary hurt on Izaya's face was anything to go by. "Izaya, she's just a friend. I was just asking her more about the game. What we should expect from here on out." He explained reaching out and taking his injured wrist into his hands, carefully examining the bite wound. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been ignoring you. I know you can't talk, and i tend to have a one track mind. You shouldn't have to tap my shoulder or do something stupid to get my attention. So I'm sorry, I know we aren't friends or anything, but goddamn it Izaya, you SCARED ME."

The raven blushed, looking anywhere but at Shizuo's eyes. He looked down where the blonde was holding his wrist in his hands with such tenderness it was hard to believe this was Shizuo who was kneeling next to him. For a moment he didn't respond, he allowed Shizuo to keep gently massaging his hand, mindful of the bite. He slowly picked up his phone again, setting it on his knee as he typed out his response to the honest words Shizuo had spoken to him.

_ 'You aren't mine, and I am not yours. I shouldn't feel jealous. There was no need for you to worry about me.' _

The blonde shook his head, a fond smile on his face. "Your my partner. And I'm your partner. So no, In a way we are each other's. There was a need for me to worry. I don't want to see you get hurt because of me, Izaya. We're supposed to look out for each other. And I wasn't exactly doing a good job at that."

_ 'Neither was I. Running off on my own wasn't a good idea anyway. So Im sorry about that. It won't happen again.' _

Chuckling Shizuo ran his free hand through his bleach blonde hair before pulling the raven onto the floor and against his chest. He knew this was unexpected, uncalled for even. But he found himself unable to stop himself from wrapping his arms around him. He felt Izaya tense up, clearly not expecting this. He had no intentions of letting him go, but he felt so damn pleased when he felt him start to slowly relax and eventually melt into the tight hug. He leaned down, nuzzling his face against the dark colored locks. "Don't scare me like that again, you hear? From now on, I got your back and you got mine. We stick together no matter what. Okay?" He felt the man nod against his chest.

The two hardly flinched at the sound of the front doors opening then closing again. Shizuo looked up and was met with the sight of Kine standing in front of the two, a smile on his face. "That's more like it. Remember, The world ends with you. If you want to enjoy life, expand your wold. You gotta push your horizons out as far as they'll go. This also means allowing other people in. I hope this carries over to the RG."

Izaya quickly typed something out on his phone and held it out to the man in front of them. Shizuo raised a brow wondering what he typed out that caused the older male laugh loudly. He was quick to snatch the phone from Izaya's hands. Once his eyes landed on the words on the small screen he couldn't stop the blush that spread across his cheeks before grumbling softly and handing the phone back to the smaller male who's shoulders shook with silent laughter.

"Good, im glad. You two take a load off, today's mission was completed already. If you need anything let me know."

"Yeah, thanks Kine." Shizuo mumbled leaning back against the couch the red eyed male had been sitting on. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to doze slightly while Izaya messed with his phone. He couldn't help but smile and squeeze the smaller male, the words he read on the screen still fresh in his mind and was suddenly looking forward to the final day of this week long game. "Hey, Izaya," he mumbled, lazily opening a eye to look down at the informant. "I hope we can carry this over to the RG too." He said, mimicking the words Izaya had typed out. He laughed at the dark blush that quickly dusted his cheeks red, he let his eye fall closed, getting comfortable and allowing himself to sleep.

After all, they still had four long days ahead of them.


End file.
